Brouillons
by GriffNoir
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. 100 mots. Alors c'est un mec, qui s'appelle Draco. Il aime bien un autre mec, qui s'appelle Harry. En gros, c'est un Drarry, et y'a le premier mec qui essaye d'écrire au deuxième. Voilà.
1. Premier

Toc, toc. Ici l'auteur. L'auteur vous parle. Moi, vous pouvez m'appelez Griff'. Lui, vous pouvez l'appeler un handicapé sentimental.  
><em>Brouillons<em>, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui se vautre, se relève et se vautre encore plus profond. C'est en drabbles de 100 mots. -et s'il n'y a pas ces 100 mots, de manière aléatoire, cela signifie que votre compteur de mots n'est pas d'accord avec le mien et Nonméo-  
>Promis, les commentaires ne feront pas à chaque fois la taille du drabble.<br>Je vous souhaite une **agréable lecture** sur drAIRry.

N'oubliez pas que les issues de secours se trouvent à votre droite, et que les reviews sont les **orgasmes** de l'auteur.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**1.**

Bonjour, Harry. Moi, c'est Draco. Ou Malfoy, si tu préfères. J'étais Malfoy pour toi. T'as jamais du dire ce prénom à haute voix, et certainement pas dans ta tête. Mon prénom ; tu devrais essayer, un jour, peut-être que ça rendrait bien, sur le doux murmure de

tu devrais essayer de prononcer mon prénom, tout bas et juste pour toi, peut-être que

Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par ce prénom, parce que l'on a jamais été ami. Un jour, tu as refusé la main tendue en ta direction. Tu avais raison, à l'épo

Un jour, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Draco.


	2. Deuxième

Bonjour.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**2**.

Potter,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, à toi, à ta peau et à tes tics, à tes mains, ton visage, lorsque tu hoches la tête, quand tu ris et que ton rire est un peu tout et un peu trop pour moi

si je t'écris, c'est que je pense à toi, tout le temps et tous les jours, tous les jours de tout le temps, tellement

Je pense à toi, à ton rire, à ta peau, et peut-être ma caresse sur

Je pense à toi trop fort.

Amicalement, Malfoy.


	3. Troisième

Bonjour, merci. J'aime vos reviews. J'aime la mise en favoris. J'aime mes petits chatons boudeurs et suiveurs. Je t'aime TOI, lecteur anonyme.  
>Une <strong>très<strong> bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**3**.

Toi.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je m'en foutais.

La deuxième fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais devenu Potter, le Garçon. T'étais en passe de devenir le Sauveur, celui qui mettrait un terme aux souffrances du monde magique, bien plus tard, mais qu'est-ce que sept ans ?

Sept ans, c'est le temps de

En sept ans, on a eu le temps de vivre des choses, d'accomplir des exploits, de grandir, de s'épanouir de réaliser

Je t'ai jamais vraiment connu, parlé, écouté, on a jamais

j'ai mis ces sept ans, cette scolarité toute entière pour te dire, finalement, que


	4. Quatrième

En fait, je vous aime. Et il y aura une trentaine de ces petites choses. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**4**.

Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

J'ai ton âge. J'ai été dans la même école que toi, parfois dans la même classe ; tu as certainement dû me remarquer. J'ai les cheveux blonds très clairs, tu dois certainement

je suis à Serpentard, tu es à Gryffondor ; je ne sais pas si c'est dans l'habitude des lions de prêter attention aux vils serpents mais

Tu me connais bien ; j'étais la teigne qui t'as fait chier sept ans consécutifs. Le petit con qui aimait se donner des airs supérieurs : Malfoy, Serpentard, onze ans presque et demi, déjà maître du monde.


	5. Cinquième

**Merci** aux encouragements. Aux reviews, aux mises en favoris, à tout ces petits suiveurs.  
>Rien n'est à moi. <strong>Enjoy<strong> the lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**5**.

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?

Pourquoi la terre tourne t-elle, pourquoi les oiseaux chantent-ils ? Pourquoi la vie a t-elle une fin et pourquoi l'amour, ça, là, fait-il _mal_ ? Pourquoi je t'aime ?

Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? J'aurais pu

Toi, ton sourire, ton regard, ton _toi_. Toi. Le grand toi, le grand Potter et Harry. Juste Harry, le garçon. Celui qui aime le Quidditch, ses amis, ses amis et Poudlard. Celui qui n'a jamais haï les Serpentard, mais que les Serpentard haïssaient, parce que

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi _maintenant_


	6. Sixième

Merci à tous les vous du monde. Et puis Happy Halloween. Aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**6**.

Bonjour, Harry.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire bonjour. Salut. Te faire un signe de tête, juste comme ça, que tu comprennes que je t'ai vu et que toi aussi

juste le temps de croiser nos regards et peut-être un peu plus

J'aimerais pouvoir te saluer comme on salue un ami, sans y penser, tout simplement parce que c'est naturel, que l'on fait ça tous les jours. J'aimerais être à côté de toi depuis si longtemps, si longtemps que tu ne penserais plus vraiment à moi

J'aimerais faire parti de ton décor.

En fait, cette lettre est une façon, tout bêtement, de


	7. Septième

Merci pour tout, gens derrière vos écrans d'ordinateur et de portable. And **Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**7**.

Il y a de ces moments, dans cet état de songe où l'on ne sait pas si l'on a déjà basculé dans le rêve ou si l'on demeure dans cette bonne vieille réalité, où je me demande

Parfois, je me dis que tu n'es pas réel. Que je ne le suis peut-être pas. Que tout ne peut pas tourner autour de ma petite histoire, qu'il y a sûrement plus

sûrement moins que moi

que tout ça va vers l'infini

le néant

Parfois, je me demande si tout ça vaut bien le coup. Je me dis que oui. Ça fait mal.


	8. Huitième

Bonjour. Au revoir.

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**8**.

Il y a cette rage de vivre, de vaincre, qui me prend parfois d'un coup, comme ça et au tournant, où j'ai simplement envie de me ruer vers toi, vers le monde, que tout soit enfin bien et comme tout devrait être, toujours et toujours avec toi. Juste dire quelques mots, échanger quelques phrases et un peu plus, peut-être te toucher, juste te toucher, t'effleurer juste comme ça, juste te sentir de plus près, plus près qu'une flagrance ténue flottant dans un de ces immenses couloirs

J'ai envie de tout jeter en l'air et de faire quelque chose un jour


	9. Neuvième

All you need is love, love, love... **Bonne dégustation !**

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**9**.

Les premières fois, c'est la première fois où je me suis rendu compte que

où il y eut ce sentiment bizarre que

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Il sonne creux, ce mot. L'amour, ça sonne creux. Le mot amour, c'est plus rien que des syllabes dans une bouche et c'est quasiment rien, par rapport au tout

par rapport à ce sentiment qui prend aux tripes trop fort.

J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé comme ça, que c'est venu d'un coup. Subitement, t'étais plus Potter, pas encore Harry mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre : t'étais devenu _lui_.


	10. Dixième

Brouillons

**10**.

Alors écoute

Ou lis, je m'en fous, c'est une lettre de toute manière, et les lettres, souvent, ça a tendance à se lire plutôt qu'à s'écouter, sauf si tu lis celles que tu reçois à haute voix ; ça dois vraiment faire bizarre de voir un mec qui parlerait tout seul dans votre Salle Commune, donc je suppose que tu ne le fais pas parce que voilà

Cela, bien sûr, dans l'hypothèse hasardeuse où je t'aurais donné cette lettre en mains propres et de mes propres mains et puis que j'aurais obligeamment dit :

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. »


	11. Onzième

_**Enjoy**._

* * *

><p><em>Brouillons<em>

**11**.

J'ai fait des conneries, mais pas parce que j'avais onze, treize, quatorze

J'étais moi, et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à regretter tout ça ça ne servirait à rien, non ? C'est passé dans les têtes, dans les esprits, passé tout court. On compterait les conneries des enfants et on les dresserait en égérie du mal que ça ne changerait rien.

J'étais

Je suis toujours le petit con aux cheveux blonds qui suivrait ses géniteurs au bout du monde s'il le fallait

Celui qui les a déjà suivi trop loin

Et mes pas condamnés m'entraînent dans l'obscurité, dans _ça_


End file.
